Back to December
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: A one-shot song-fic based on Taylor Swifts song 'Back to December'. What exactly went trough between Austin and Ally, read to find out!


**HERE IS MY NEW ONE SHOT BASED ON TAYLOR SWIFTS SONG BACK TO DECEMBER... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AND FAVORITE! ENJOY! **

***THIS IS THE NEW IMPROVED VERSION, WAS ACTUALLY REALLY CONFUSING. I THOUGH I HAD THE SECTION THING UNDER CONTROL BUT I REALLY DIDN'T, ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT THIS STORY HAS THE SAME FORM AS 'NOT A PERFECT LOVE STORY'. IT STARTS WITH NOW (ITALICS) AND THEN IT JUMPS BACK TO THE PAST ( NORMAL)... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>I walk to the coffee-shop, nervously looking around before I lock my eyes on my phone again. I am just checking the time, I tell myself. Not sure if I believed it or not, I actually check the time too. A quarter past 5 pm, for once I am not late. I look around searching for him. As I finally catch a glimpse of his hazel eyes, hidden by that shaggy blond hair I gasp. He locks eyes with me and I breath in deeply before starting to make my way over to him with small unsure steps.<em>

* * *

><p>-"I am so sorry" I hear myself say, as my eyes are fixated on the gray fabric that now contains a brown stain of hot chocolate. I feel how my hands are shaking as I start to search for tissues from my overly used pockets. A warm laugh makes my gaze shoot up to a face, that face ,his face. The laugh is bubbly and relaxed, it is laid back and brings a sparkle to his eyes.<p>

-"Don't worry this is an old jacket, hey, hey it's okay!" his voice is soft and it feels like it is setting me in a trance, moving me away from all my worries and as his hands are placed on mine to stop me from cleaning the stain up or maybe spreading it out even more, I can feel tingles shoot up my arms. I shake off the weird feeling, telling myself it is just the cold around me.

-"Thanks, I mean sorry, I mean thanks, I mean, I don't know what I mean?" I am so confused but he just chuckles again.

-"Relax, it's no big deal" he tells me.

-"You sure? I mean you have hot chocolate all over your jacket! You know what, I'll give you the money, so you can clean it!" I was going to start searching for my purse but his stops me, again.

-"Look, it is seriously okay, you need to stop worrying so much!" he tells me and I take another look of those beautiful eyes of his. He places both of his hands on my shoulders as I get lost in his eyes.

-"Breath in and out..." He whispers

-"Ally Dawson" I whisper back.

-" Nice to meet you Ally Dawson, I am Austin Moon, and now when we have this breathing situation under control how about, that we go back in to that coffee shop and I'll by you a new hot chocolate." He gives me a charming smile and I return it.

-"No,no you don't have to... it was me!" I start again but he cuts me off.

-"I know but I want to!"

* * *

><p><em>-"Sit, sit down!" you tell me as I get over.<em>

_ -"Thank you!" I can't help the blush raising to my cheeks as our eyes meet again, but either he is way too uninterested or he is trying to be polite because he wont mention it._

_ -" Anything for the lady?" The waiter asks as fast as I get the jacket off me. _

_-"Nooo.. I am..." -"She'll take a hot chocolate with whipped cream and vanilla, also she would like to have a small piece of that lovely chocolate cake" he informs the waiter _

_-"Thank you!" I mumble and know that my cheeks are bright red again. _

_-" You are still welcome!" he smiles._

_ -"I am sorry for contacting you out off thee blue I just needed to see you!" I blurt out before I think._

* * *

><p>-" Pretty, pretty please Ally! It is just one dinner" he gave me the puppy eyes as I giggled hysterically.<p>

-"Why Austin, you want me to play your girlfriend on a family dinner? Why would you even ask that" I manage to ask between my giggles.

-"Because I don't have one!" He pouts adorably and I giggle even harder.

-"Yeah completely normal!" I choke.

-"What?" he looks surprised and I can't tell if he is being serious or just pulling off one of his incrediable acts again.

-"Well first off all I am single too Austin..."

-"See, you need me and I need you, if you are single there is absolutely nothing from stopping you to pretend to be my girl friend!" he cuts me off.

-"...not my point, not close to my point Austin!" I sigh.

-"I am sure your point is invalid anyways" he says playfully as he rolls his eyes.

-"Hey rude much, no but as I was saying... no-one else who is single, me including, needs to have a pretend girlfriend or boyfriend, when thay visit their family!" I tell him.

-"See that is just stupid, wanna make a bet that there is someone out there who needs apretend girl friend too?" Austin asks once again pulling a semi- serious face.

-"No... I just... Austin...!"

-"Yes Ally, that is my name!" he laughs.

-"No.. you... why do you wanna me to play your girlfriend anyways?" I try to sound as if I do not care, but I do, I care about the blonde in front of me, I care way too much. Way more than I should!

-"They don't believe in my skills of finding a reasonable girl..." He starts.

-"Can't really blame them..." I mutter.

-" I heard that!" he looks very amused.

-" Right... well I mean it!"

-" Ally I can find a reasonable girl, you know that I can!"

-"Noup! I am quite sure I don't because your girlfriends are always terrible!" I giggle as he rolls his eyes.

-"You have only seen two of my previous girlfriends..." he starts.

-"And those two they certainly were enough!"I sigh trying to sound exhausted, but failing miserably.

-"Tiffany and Cara were not that bad!"

-"Not that bad, Austin they were awful..." I giggle " miss- 'Sweetie-would-your-please-give-me-some-money-so-I-can-go-and-buy-my-other-boyfriend-a-birthday-present' and miss 'what-is-an-alphabet?' " I try to sound like them ending up sounding nothing like either one.

-"Well it's not like your boyfriends are any better mister' Elliot- can't-even-say-a-word-without-stumbling' or mister- 'Dallas-I-just-want-in-your-pants'!" Austin scoots

-"It's your family, your girlfriend problems... remember!" I tell him returning the eye-roll.

-"Right, so please help me!" He pouts again, probably thinking that the pout only and his puppy eye expression makes him totally irresistible. Which it doesn't, no it makes him so adorable that you can't even describe it! It make shim so hot that you start looking for the fire and it makes him so sexy that wait what was I doing again...

-"Ally please, pretty, pretty please, you'll make a perfect girlfriend trust me!" it's awkward mostly because he has no idea how much I actually want to be his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>-"So how is your family", I start it off awkwardly as he doesn't respond <em>

_-"Good" It's a simple answer and it hurts more than I thought it was possible. _

_-"Great to hear that!" I sigh, I hope that he takes it like i am just relieved that they are good because other vice I sound pathetic, which I am but he just doesn't have to know that, not yet at least. He takes in my expressions a light smile playing on his lips._

_ -"Alls relax they really miss you if that is what you wanted to hear... They miss you a lot, you should pay them a visit you know" he smiles as he loos for my reaction, I force a smile and let out an annoying laugh_

_. -"I am not that self centered, I know when it's time for me to step back Austin, I love your family, to pieces but after everything that happened I know it's not my place to force them to forgive me... I am not that kind of person" _

_-" I know" Once again it is simple and it hurts but I deserve it." Besides my family is extremely weird as you know" _

_-"Your family is wonderful" I sigh_

_ -"Weird!" he argues I can't help but smile lightly._

_ -"Wonderful" And before he gets to say weird again I lift my hand to stop him. " I feel like we are repeating ourselves" I tell him. _

_-"That we are" he agrees smiling back and for a second I get lost in those eyes._

* * *

><p>-"I can't do it!" I panic as we stand there side by side at the door step.<p>

-"Of course you can! We've gone trough this, it's just a dinner Alls!" he assures me.

-"But what if..." I try to argue him.

-"No what if's okay? We are doing this" his voice is soft but he doesn't even hesitate as he rings the door bell."Here we go!" he whispers as we hear some one opening the door. HE grabs my hand as it finally does giving it a comforting squeeze and for one slight second I am sure I will be fine, that's until there is blonde woman smirking at us in the door way.

-"Mike they are here!" she yells back to the house.

-"Mom...!" Austin gives his mom a hug. The woman smiles as they pull away.

-" This is Ally..." Austin tells his woman surprises me by pulling me too to an huge hug.

-" I am Austins mom, please call me Mimi!" she tells me and I smile into te hug before we pull away. "this is Austin's dad Mike" Mimi motions towards the tall older Moon who takes a look at me and lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

-"She is different than I thought" he mutters but I can hear it.

-" Thanks I guess!" I smile unsure.

-"It's a complement believe me" Mimi assures me with a smile playing on her lips. "looks like Austin finally found himself a decent girl, now you just can't let this treasure go Austy" she turn the last words towards Austin.

-"Not planning on doing that" Austin mutters and I am not sure if I am supposed to hear that or not but I shrug it off and take his hand as he offers it to me.

-"Come in you two, the girls will be down any moment" his mom look upstairs."Carrie, Cassie come down here and say hi to Ally" Mimi yells towards the stairs.

-" Girls? You have sisters, how come you never told me" I turn to Austin with a smirk.

-" Well you never asked!" he pulls me closer as we snuggle in the sofa. " Oh what is so funny Dawson" he groans giving me an asking look.

-"Nothing, I just never pictured you as a guy with a family" I push him teasingly on the arm.

-" Oh you pictured me, dare to share how exactly you pictured me" he gives me a teasing smile.

-"So this is the famous Ally Dawson" I hear a voice from behind. I turn around just a little to see a blond girl giving us a funny look, she looks nice. I bet she is really popular at her school, she looks really beautiful and confident, or at least she was popular, I can't tell how old she is!

-"I am Cassidy but call me Cassie or just Casually Cass, I am Austins older sister"she tells me giving me a nice smile.

-"Nice to meet you I am Ally" I tell her and she laughs it's a nice laugh though.

-" Oh I know" She tells me with a knowing smile, "trust me when I say I know"

-"Uhuh?"

-"Austin has been talking about you a lot" she tells with another laugh as I raise my eyebrows at the guy she mentions.

-"You have been talking about me?" I ask him not knowing what I should think about it, is it just apart of this pretending thing or what.

-" hey can't a guy talk about his amazing girlfriend?" Austin asks innocently pulling me even closer if that is possible.

-" Well.. I don't know I mean..."I hear Cassidy's laugh departing towards the kitchen as I look up at his beautiful eyes. He flashes me a smile and leans in closer, I close my eyes as I am quite he is going to kiss me now, I don't know why since we are alone in the room but I wont question it. It never comes, instead there is a loud crash in the hallway and then stumbling steps across the hall. I look up at Austin who frowns before he leans close to my ear.

-" And that would be..."

-"Carrie baby..."

-" Dezzy, Dezz, lovely Dezz"

-"Carrie, Carrie, oh yeah!" the darker voice moans as the the voices get closer.

-" Oh yeah Dez!" The female voice murmurs.

-"I'll take a wild guess and say that it is your sister Carrie" I whisper to Austin. A blonde girl is seen in the door way, not as gracefully as Cassidy though, no her shirt is halfway off and her hair is all messy, making me slightly uncomfortable and the whole situation a little awkward.

-" Hi sis!" Austin's voice makes the blonde jump a little and turn towards us.

-"Uhh... hi who is that.." the blonde girl trails off... " It looks like that Ally girl but she was supposed to... oh shit it is Sunday today, right?" she face palms herself and I bite my lip to keep back a giggle.

-"Yes it is Sunday" Austin raises his eyebrows slightly.

-" Shit" Carrie starts correcting her shirt and in comes a ginger boy.

-" What's up Austin man" the boy exclaims happily.

-"Hi Dez!" Austin high fives the boy and turns his eyes to me again.

-" Ally meet my best friend Dez 'Dezzy' Wade" he pronounces the Dezzy part in a girly high pitch voice making Dez give him a glare and Carrie groan.

-" Oh shut up Bro..." she snaps before she turns to me.

-"I am Austin's twin sister Carrie" she tells me.

-"I am Ally" I smile towards the girl who seems like she already forgot the awkward encounter that happened just seconds ago. " You have a twin sister too...you told me nothing did you?"

-"It's not personal, he never tells anyone about me!" Carrie gives her brother a mischievous smile.

-"Wonder why?" Austin mutters and I hit him playfully

-"That's no way to talk about you sister honey" I tell him with a chuckle.

-"uuh... I like her already" Carrie grins.

-"Dinner is ready" Mimi yells from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>-"Everyone are great" he tells me after a moment of silence. <em>

_-"How wonderful" I tell him, not breaking eye contact. _

_-"Yeah!" he tells me looking away, and I let out a sigh. " Cassie moved in with her boyfried you know?" _

_-"She did?"_

_ -"Yeah!" Awkward silence again._

_ -"How have you been then?" _

_-"Good, good, just busy, busier than ever actually" he assures me. _

_-"Oh yeah I heard about you and Kira congratulations on the engagement!" I tell him hoping that he wont spot the bitterness behind my comment. _

_-"Oh Ally, you are always so late about anything!" he chuckles. _

_-"Oh!" I feel the pain pierces my heart, I can't believe that the guy in front of me is married... to another girl, lucky her. I gather myself. "Well congratz anyways" I tell him carefully._

* * *

><p>-"So what about her then" Austin picks a random girl from the beach were whe are lying.<p>

-"Njah, not really" I tell him.

-" Why not Ally she is pretty"

-"Look at her, she is not your type at all" I tell him with a sigh... we are just friends I remind myself.

-"you know my type now, let's hear it" if it would be another person I would say he gives me a flirty smile but knowing Austin it is just a frendly one with a little bit of sparkle added.

-" You need a pretty, and smart and funny outgoing girl who loves you for you, not looks only" I tell him with a smile.

-" So why wont I just pick you then" he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

-" Stop it Austin, I am being serious" I pout.

-" you are so cute...wow!" I turn my head to see what he is drooling about and wow indeed, right there is a blonde sporty beauty making her way over the beach. She has a lovely smile and a sparkle of intelligence in her eyes.

-" I think that is her" I whisper quietly, maybe my last sense tries to speak quietly so he wont hear me.

-"You are sure about this?" Austin asks me giving me a funny look.

-"Positive!" I exclaim trying to sound more sure about it. " Now go and get her tiger" I give him a light push and off he goes breaking my heart in a million pieces.

* * *

><p><em>He looks at me and I keep the tears back, he knows I am going to cry, he knows me too well. I sigh.<em>

_ -"Are you going to tell me what you are sad about?" his voice is softer than it has been all night_

_. -" I am not sad Austin" I try to assure him. _

_-"You are hurting I can see that!" he tells me _

_-"Why would I be hurting?" I try to stay calm. _

_-"You have the same look in your eyes as that one September night" he whispers. _

_-"I...I ... You... let's jsut drop it okay!" I whisper back as the awkward silence lays back down over us._

* * *

><p>-"Austin..." I know my voice is broken but today I do nothing to disguise it.<p>

-"Ally what's the matter, what happened? Where are you?" his voice is filled with concern.

-" I am... I am fine... My dad .. there was an accident and he... he is in the hospital... Austin I am afraid" I don't know why I tell him that but he doesn't mind.

-"I'll be there in, five minutes" he just tells me.

-"Please hurry" I beg without even knowing why.

-"I will" he tells me and he does, five minutes later he stand on my front porch and pulls me in a lose hug.

-" I can't lose him!" I cry, tears falling down wetting his shirt.

-" Shh.. Ally... shhhhhh... everything will be fine he tells me stroking my hair"

* * *

><p><em>-" Well yeah.. .so you and Gavin then, how did it go?" Austin voice has the same bitterness now, I know he hates Gavin with all his guts and my heart aches a little more as I see the hurt in his eyes<em>

_. -" We broke up, seven months ago actually" I tell him. _

_-"You did?" he sounds surprised and I can't really blame him can I? _

_-" Yeah I guess we just weren't meant to be, he wasn't the one" I sigh._

_ -"They never are, are they?" Austin smiles his heart warming smile. A smile I missed so much, it makes me suddenly better, makes me good again, it makes everything right. And still nothing is, right I mean, because Austin is sitting there, married to Kira, a sweet great girl and I sit here alone and lonely crying after him as I was the one who let him go, no pushed him away._

* * *

><p>I made my decision, I am done hurting, seeing Austin with Piper makes me wanna puke, I am done being his wing-man when I actually am a girl who loves him more than everything. As I realized ti would always be like this I decided ti was time for me to move on, I found Gavin. Gavin is nice I guess, he is a nice distraction but then again I am no distraction for him, I am all his if you ask him. And before I knew he gave me the ultimatum to stay with him and leave Austin, our relationship which he described anything but healthy. And in way he was right.<p>

-"Ally, finally I have been waiting for you!" Austin tells me in a happy voice.

-" I have to tell you something" I whisper and the smile on his face dies away.

-"What is it Alls!"

-" I found a guy" I tell him, his expression changes from anger to sadness and from sadness to excitement.

-"But that's great Alls!" he tells me with his amazing smile.

-"He,... he doesn't want me to see you!" I tell him in a small voice. his expression changes again, now it's pure anger.

-" He doesn't what? You are not going to listen to that guy are you?"

-" I have to..." I tell him in a sad voice.

-"No you don't!"

-" Yes I do Austin I can't afford to lose him!" I tell him.

-" You'll have me!" I tries to pull me in for a hug but I step away.

-"No Austin, you have piper now!"

-"It's not the same Alls...I can still be your friend!" he groans in frustration. All the rage I have forced to stay hidden all the hurt I have felt and all the tears I have not let out suddenly bursts and I let it all out at once.

-"No you can't, you can't Austin! I don't wanna be your friend, I really need you, I really want you but not as a friend no, Austin! how hard can it be to see it! I am in love with you Austin Moon!" I yell, then I realize what I just said and run away horrified of his reaction which I never stayed to see.

I arrive home, one more sleepless night I cry, and in the morning I know I did the right choice, he'll never love me, I sit on the couch cuddled in a blanket eating ice cream ignoring his calls all day, the evening comes again and there is a knock on the door. I walk over and open and there it is, a bouquet of roses on my door with a little card.

"I need you too!"

What a lie, he never needed me! I tell myself and with a little pitch of regret I leave the flowers on the door over the night.

* * *

><p><em>The blonde is still sitting in front of me in the busy coffee shop. I take the last zip of my hot chocolate giving him one last look... I know I have not been reasonable lately and there is something I need to do...<em>

_ -"I need to... please... oh crap let's just get this over with!" I groan as he gives me and confused look. " This is not easy to me, it was never easy to me to swallow my pride you know" I start and I can see him smirk, oh come on I am trying to.. what exactly am I doing here? " I am really sorry Austin, for that night one night when I said things to you, I am sorry that I ignored our calls, I am sorry that I cut you off like that, I am sorry that I left the stupid roses out, I am sorry that I never told you earlier, I am sorry I hated every single girlfriend you had and I am really sorry that I made you confused, that I listened to Gavin cause you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't go back in time and change it if I could, but as we both know I can't. If it would be possible I would go back to December, not to erase me spilling my hot chocolate on you, no I would tell myself to take a chance on you! I am really sorry Austin, and I am really sorry I tell you this when I know how happy you are with Kira" I take a deep breath watching his expressions but I get nothing. _

_-"Say something!" I whisper_

_. -" I missed you on the passengers side, Ally!" he suddenly speaks. _

_-"But... but that has nothing to do with anything" I tell him confused._

_ -"Oh it does, I miss the way you smiled to me and the way you thought we couldn't be... I missed the way I made you blush, but I forced myself to move on..." _

_-"I know, I see... I'll just... thank you for your time"I get up from my chair and rush away, I knew this, silly girl did you seriously think he would... that he would leave his wife, he might have kids too? Oh shit I am disgusting trying t o break a family for my own feelings I am halfway over the parking lot as someone grabs my hand. I am forced to turn around and meet his eyes_

_. -" I am not letting you run away again" he murmurs as his breath tickles my skin._

_ -" Austin we can't , I can't go to your wife Austin!" I tell him, I would like to say firmly but it is barely a whisper. _

_-"My wife? Oh silly little Ally I have no wife, you really thought... oh my!" he laughs an tears runs down his cheeks. _

_-"What? Of course you have a wife, you were engaged you married, Kira!" I trail of not knowing if I am pissed or if I am confused._

_ -"I broke the engagement Alls, found her cheating on me with a guy called Trent" he tells me caressing my cheek. _

_-"That's terrible..." I don't know if I should pity him or not? _

_-"No it isn't because the love of my life wasn't Kira, no she is standing before me right now and I am going to kiss her" he speaks. _

_-"She is? You are?" I try to process the information but never get the chance to... _

_-"Mhhh" is the only thing I hear before his lips are on my, and the sparkles are there and the fireworks go off and all the images flashes one at the time until we are back to December again._

* * *

><p><em>REVIEWS AND ANSWERS:<em>

**caddabiara chapter 1 . 16h ago**

**Confusing yet nice**

_-THANK YOU, IF YOU DON'T MIND I WOULD SUGGEST YOU READ IT ANOTHER TIME NOW, SINCE IT MIGHT JUST MAKE MORE SENSE NOW! ;)_

**Guest chapter 1 . 19h ago**

**Im confused**

_-I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND I THOUGHT I HAD MADE THE SECTIONS MORE CLEAR AND APPARENTLY I HADN'T THIS VERSION SHOULD MAKE MORE SENSE._

**AUSSLYSHIPPER chapter 1 . secs ago **

**I REALLY LIKE IT! :)**

_-THANK YOU! :)_


End file.
